eordafandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Anhygoel
Clan Anhygoel 'Geography and Economy ' Clan Anhygoel's territory, the province known as Ard-Anhygoel, is the eastern most province in Nyssa, sandwhiched between Ard-Nyrnal in the south and Ard-Kynlyn in the north. Clan Anhygoel is one of the more industrialized clans, with factories dotting the plains in Nyssa's far east. In addition to lesser amounts of wheat, corn, wool, beef and other agricultural products when compared to the agricultural output of most clans, Clan Anhygoel is known for the industrial goods it produces, especially furniture, cars, and desktop computers, which are the subject of Ard-Anhygoel's many factories. 'Founding ' Like all eight Nyssan clans, Clan Anhygoel has a founding legend, which, like those of the other clans, has some historical truth, although most of the tale is pure myth based off of real life events and heavily embriodered. Most characters, including all eight founders, are real historical people, although their actions are often exaggerated. Anhygoel was founded by Kabald Hygoel, a warrior in the service of a petty king by the name of Darren, who was said to hold an unsteady and troubled reign over Nyssa for several years during the Warring Clans Era, the only time in Nyssan history in which Nyssa has ever had kings, none of which were recognized by the majority of the populace. Virtually every "king" was and still is regarded today as little better than warlords. Only twice during the entire WC Era did a son succeed his father as king. The longest reign known in recorded history was just fourteen years, illustrating the instability of the time. Kabald was foremost among Darren's generals, and was set to wed the king's daughter. But Kabald had heard rumors that the daughter was a witch, and thus refused, wedding the daughter of a minor noble instead. Kabald was cast out of the king's service, and lived in exile with his pregnant wife in far northeastern Nyssa. There the aging Kabald gathered a rag-tag band of bandits and criminals, sell-swords and a few turncoats in King Darren's service, and made a surprise assualt on his court in Saydenn, killing Darenn. However, the nobles of the west would not tolerate an eastern usurper, and as unpopular as Darren had been, they united and dealt Kabald a crushing defeat around 120 YE. The battle was said to involve 80,000 men (obviously an exaggerated figure.).He fled back to the east and fought using guerrilla tactics, eventually driving out the westerners with heavy losses on their part. Kabald died a victorious man, if peniless, being in possession of territory that now roughly conforms to modern day Ard-Anhygoel. His son, Sedric Hygoel, had the An- prefix (meaning "heir") added to his name by his mother, and from Sedric sprung forth the cream of Clan Anhygoel's nobility. For this reason historians sometimes argue that Sedric is the founder, but it cannot be disputed that if not for the victories of his father Kabald, Sedric would likely not have lived past his fifteenth year. For this reason Kabald is almost always attributed as the the founder and first chieftain of Clan Anhygoel, a political body which was declared a year prior to his death. 'Coming of the Arcasans ' When the Arcasan Empire first arrived in Nyssa, the latter's eight clans, who were all well-established by this point, were quite busy killing each other, unable to unite agianst the Empire. Nyssa in fact, was not an actual united political nation until the declaration of the Republic in 714 AE. At the time, Nyssa referred to a geographical region that conforms fairly well with Nyssa's present day borders. By 828 YE, like the other seven clans, Clan Anhygoel's leading aristocracy had surrendered to the Arcasan armies, and Nyssa became an Imperial province. However, as was the case across the rest of Nyssa, the minor nobles and the vast majority of common folk virtually ignored the surrender of their lords, and initiated a guerrila war agianst the occupying Arcasans that never truly died until the Arcasan withdrawl from Nyssa in the 1010's YE. The insurgency waxed and waned across the ~220 years of Arcasan occupation, but a sort of permanant stale-mate developed. The Arcasan forces were unable to force the rebels from their highest mountain strongholds, and after the rebels were left alone for a few years they would reappear in greater numbers and continue to harass the Arcasans. However, although the hit-and-run raids were largely successful, the Nyssans were almost always defeated in open battle by the more disciplined Arcasan legionaries, and the insurgency failed to accomplish its most important goal: the removal of the Arcasans, as the Empire never departed Nyssa until the great Dorjanian invasions that brought about the crumbling of the Empire. Clan Anhygoel was among the less successful clans in fighting the Arcasans, as west-central Nyssa was relatively calm during the Arcasan occupation (828-1018). 'Post-Imperial ' Following the withdrawl of the Arcasan Empire, the Nyssan clans were left to their own devices, which usually included fighting eachother and raiding in Telkatia and Rechsmark. The 6th and 7th Synstalls (Clan Wars occured in the first two centuries AE, and while the 6th Synstall saw Clan Anhygoel militarily defeated by the Nyrnal-Vyndaysl alliance, the 7th Synstall marked the beginning of an acsendent period for the clan when Anhygoel defeated Kynlyn. By 350 AE, Anhygoel had risen to become the most powerful of the eight clans. Clan Anhygoel, like all the eastern clans, did not play a large part in the Nyssan Conquest of East Telkatia (247-252). Other than this, Clan Anhygoel was otherwise quite isolationist for the rest of the Post-Imperial period, even from other clans. 'Unified Republic Era (714-Present) ' When the Republic of Nyssa was formed in 714, Clan Anhygoel's power had waned considerably, and the first four Presidential adminstrations were devoid of any high-ranking officials from Anhygoel. Feeling marginalized and ignored from the politically successful Enfawr-Dyrfald-Vyndaysl coalition, Anhygoel threatened seccession from Nyssa in 761, but did not follow through, as the threat of secession had little popular support among the farmers in the east, who made up close to 70% of Anhygoel's population at the time. Anhygoel was largely excluded from the prosperous times of the 11th century, with Nyrnal yielding more crops and Tarennyn, Kynlyn, and Vyndaysl with their famous "Iron Grip" monoply on gold mining, Anhygoel did not have much opprutunity to trade with other nations, and was often cut out of domestic trade. In the 12th century, a monastic order devoted to Ardach was founded in Ard-Anhygoel. Many farmers joined the Ardanach to escape from the economic woe that beset the clan at that time. By 1200, the Ardanach had grown from a founding 40 monks to nearly 2,000, based in six monasteries across Nyssa. When the Nyssan Civil War broke out in 1278, Anhygoel joined with Kynlyn and Blaiddyn to combat the Anfyddist rebels. The first year of the war went poorly, and this "First Alliance" was defeated by Tecwyn's Anfyddist army. The Anfydd government would set up a puppet state in Ard-Anhygoel, and the clan remained under military occupation until the last year and a half of the war. Grandmaster Ruddfwl ap E'oghan would lead a rebel force that would eventually join the unified Nyssan Army that finally succedded in defeating Tecwyn in 1282.